1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a program therefor.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed an image processing apparatus that, in a high-speed mode, decreases the number of grid cells in a look up table (LUT) used for color conversion is decreased, and then stores the LUT in a storage unit whose storage capacity is small and whose access speed is high, and, in a high-quality mode, increases the number of grid cells in the LUT, and then stores the LUT in a storage unit whose storage capacity is large and whose access speed is low (e.g., see JP-A-2009-21915).
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-21915, one LUT is always used for one piece of image data although the number of grid cells in the LUT is adjusted. However, it is conceivable that color conversion is performed for one piece of image data using LUTs that differ among pixels. Such a case is not taken into consideration in JP-A-2009-21915. Here, storage units with high access speeds are high in cost, and therefore many of them have relatively small storage capacities. Accordingly, although an image processing apparatus may attempt to store a plurality of LUTs in a storage unit with a high access speed in the same way as with only one LUT, there is sometimes a lack of storage capacity.